I'm Love My Enemy
by Hanamoto Rena chan
Summary: "Aku akan menggendongmu."    "Ehh..?"    "Sudahlah mau gimna lagi?"    "Ta-tapi.."    Chapter 2 update.. maaf lama update.. Full OOC, Mindo to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Yooo! Jumpa lagi… Tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran ide ini.. Dan maafkan aku yang belum bisa update 'Do I Love Him' dan 'Uji Nyali'. Sebenernya sih udah kedapetan ide. Tapi, rada ilfeel sama ide itu.. Happy Reading.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : OOC, Au, GaJe, Lebay, typo, misstypo, dll**

**Summary : Cih.. menyebalkan sekali cowo itu. Tapi, kok aku nyaman di dekatnya ya?**

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Yakkk.. Siaaapp..!" teriak seorang gadis.

Gadis itu pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga secepatnya.

"Hinata-chan.. Kau sudah siap?

Ya… dialah Hinata, gadis cantik yang mempunyai rambut indigo yang panjang, dan mata lavender.

"Yaa… yuk kita berangkat Neji nii-san." Seorang lelaki tampan yang dipanggil Neji nii-san itu segera mengambil mobilnya. Setelah beberapa menit Neji pun keluar dengan mobil silvernya.

"Yukk.. Hinata," ajak Neji

"Yuukk…" teriak Hinata semangat

Sesampainya di sekolah Hinata, Konoha High School.

"Dadaah… adiku sayang.." Neji melambai-lambai kearah Hinata.

'Perasaan nii-san gak lebay deh..' batin Hinata. "Ahh.. Iya, dadah Nii-san.

Hinata pun memasuki Konoha High School.

"Hhh… segarnya," teriak Hinata di tengah lapangan.

"Hn.. cewek cerewet.. Jangan teriak-teriak." Teriak seseorang berambut pantat ayam.

Hinata mencari-cari sosok pria yang teleh mengejek ia. Setelah melihat-lihat selurah lapangan, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pria yang mengejeknya….. 'Sasuke' musuh besar Hinata. Hinata segera manghampiri cowok itu dengan muka merah karena marah

"Hey Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak mengejek wanita sehari saja?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Hnn.. Jadi kau wanita ya? Kukira pria." ejek Sasuke.

"APAAAAAAAA KAUU BILAAAAAANG?" teriak Hinata.

"Heyy.. cewek cerewet, bisa gak sih, gak tereak-tereak." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kupingnya.

"SAAASSUU-" belum selesai Hinata akan berteriak, sudah dipotong duluan dengan bunyi bel.

"Huhh.. awas ya kau." Dengus Hinata.

Hinata pun berlari ke kelasnya, Sasuke pun juga kembali ke kelasnya, mereka berdua masuk ke kelas yang sama.

Di dalam kelas. Kelas X- 7

Anko-sensei pun memasuki kelas X-7 hari itu ada pelajaran fisika.

"Anak-anak baca buku halaman 96 lalu jawab pertanyaan di papan tulis." ucap Anko.

Anak-anak pun mulai membaca buku dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis.

Kriinnnggg… bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat, murid-murid pun berhamburan ke kantin, Hinata pun juga kekantin.

"Ojii-san ramennya satu ya!" teriak Hinata.

"Okeey." Jawab orang itu.

Hinata pun mengambil tempat yang kosong dan duduk disitu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya datang juga pesanan Hinata

"Ne, ini ramennya." Ucap seorang pelayan.

"Ahh… Arigato nee-chan." Ucap Hinata.

"Iya.."

Hinata pun menyantap ramennya dengan lahap seperti orang 3 hari 3 malem gak makan. Lagi enak-enak makan Hinata melihat seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dan orang itu…. 'Sasuke'

"Sa-sasuke kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Apa kau tidak melihat tidak ada tempat yang kosong selain disini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Hinata pun menengok kekiri adan kekanan hasilnya semua penuh.

"Tidak ada." ucap Hinata pasrah

"Maka dari itu aku duduk disini, lagipula aku mana mau duduk dengan cewek cerewet kayak kau." sindir Sasuke dingin.

"Cihh.. sudah minta duduk disini, pake nyindir lagi." decih Hinata kesal.

"Ck, iya gomen.." Sasuke meminta maaf ke Hinata dengan nada gak niat minta maaf.

"Ya sudahlah."

Sasuke pun memakan makan siangnya, sedangkan Hinata menyantap ramennya yang tadi ketunda untuk di makan. Lagi enak-enak makan (lagi), Hinata merasa ada sesautu yang janggal, semua mata tertuju padanya dan Sasuke terutama fans girl Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hey Sasuke kenapa kita diperhatiin terus ya?" tanya Hinata seperti orang berbisik.

"Mungkin kita disangka pacaran kali," jawab Sasuke santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makan siangnya

"Hah pacaran?" tanya Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Yoo.. tapi emang kita cocok ya?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap tak mengalihkan pemandangannya.

"Seorang Hyuuga dan Uchiha ya?" Hinata manggut-manggut gaje.

"Hyuuga dan Uchiha ya? Boleh juga." ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Hinata.

"Ehh.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Ahh.." ucap Sasuke seperti punya ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ehh.. Pacaran?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah makin merah. "Sampai mati pun aku gak akan pernah mau pacaran dengan mu." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah gitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka se cool mungkin sehingga wanita-wanita yang melihatnya bisa meleleh.

"Ck, apa-apaan mukamu itu?" tanya Hinata makin merah.

Sasuke pun duduk ke temapt yang lebih dekat dengan Hinata, dia merangkul bahu Hinata dengan sangat romantisnya ( olalalalaala, Sasuke kok bisa romantis yak? Author di bantai Sasuke) yang membuat fans girl Sasuke patah hati.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku." Ucap Hinata yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

"Gyahahahahaha… mukamu yang merah itu lucu sekali." Ucap Sasuke smabil melepaskan rangkulannya.

Hinata hanya bisa mendecak sebal sambil menghabiskan ramennya. Selesai makan ramen Hinata pun membayarnya dan ia pun berjalan keluar kantin.

'Cihh.. cowok menyebalkan.. liat saja kau nanti.." umpat Hinata

Kringg….. Tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi.

"Hah.. cepet sekali bel berbunyi.." ucap Hinata heran.

Hinata dengan langkah gontai berjalan ke dalam kelas.

Kelas X-7

Hinata pun sampai di dalam kelas, kelas itu ribut sekali. 'Cih, padahal kelas sudah masuk, tetapi masih saja ribut." Hinata berjalan ke bangkunya sedikit ke belakang dekat jendela. 'Huaaah… duduk di dekat jendela memang mengasyikan.." Hinata mulai melamun, di saat Hinata melamun Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." sapa Kakashi.

"Ne.. Selamat siang sensei." Jawab anak-anak malas.

"Kalian tahu 'kan, dua minggu lagi ada apa?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Festival Olahraga sensei!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Maka dari itu, saya akan mengumumkan kalian akan ikut lomba apa." jelas Kakashi sensei

"Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Ino dan Temari mengikuti lomba Estafet, Sasuke dan Hinata mengikuti lomba lari menggunakan 3 kaki.. Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Neji, Tenten mengikuti lomba maraton.." Jelas Kakashi sensei.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya harus lari menggunakan 3 kaki bersama Sasuke langsung membelelakan matanya sampai mau keluar. Ia menatap Sasuke, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya santai saja.

'Apaaa… kenapa harus dengan dia.?' Hinata menangis dalam hati.

TBC

**a/n: Nyoo~ apakah Hinata bisa kompak dengan Sasuke? Apakh Hinata dan Sasuke bakal jadian? Kita lihat di chapter berikutnya… **

**Jumpa lagi mina-san**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jumpa lagi minna-san..Lagi males lanjutin yang 'Uji Nyali' sama 'Do I Love Him?' jadi lanjutin yang ini aja deh.. bagi yang gak suka OOC mending tekan back aja deh daripada menimbulkan konflik sama saya.. If You Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2 : Latihan

Disclaimer : Rena : akhirnya Naruto jadi milik saya… Hahahahahaha

Masashi : ehh.. gw masih hidupp..

Rena : ohh… ternyata masih hiduppp.. hehehe *dilempar sandal*

Pairing : Sasuke + Hinata = SasuHina

Warning : Au, Full OOC, alur cepet, GaJe, typo bertebaran, kesalahan eyd dll

Summary : Latihan! Latihan! SasuHina latihan untuk festival olahraga! Tapi kok lebih mirip berantem dari pada latihan yak? Happy Reading

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Ino dan Temari mengikuti lomba Estafet, Sasuke dan Hinata mengikuti lomba lari menggunakan 3 kaki.. Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Neji, Tenten mengikuti lomba maraton.." Jelas Kakashi sensei.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya harus lari menggunakan 3 kaki bersama Sasuke langsung membelelakan matanya sampai mau keluar. Ia menatap Sasuke, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya santai saja.

'Apaaa… kenapa harus dengan dia.?' Hinata menangis dalam hati.

X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ahh.. Shikamaru kamu yang menjadi pemimpin laihan,"

"Baik sensei," jawab Shikamaru malas

"Nah… ayo buka buku pelajaran kalian dan bacalah halaman 107." Ucap Kakashi-sensei

Hinata dengan perasaan kesal, marah, males membaca buku Hal 107.

Skip time

Kringg… bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran selesai. Hinata yang tadi malas menjadi senang karena waktunya pulang… tangan-tangan lentik Hinata dengan cepat memasukan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja ke dalam tas bewarna lavendernya dan melangakahkan kakinya keluar kelas.. 'Huft.. akhirnya pulang juga.. Huh, guru sialan masa nyuruh ngerjain 50 soal yang benar saja..'

"Hey cewek jelek! Jangan pulang dulu!" perintah seseorang

'Oh Kami-sama apakah tidak cukup hukuman yang kau berikan padaku?' gumam Hinata melas

"Ya ada apa **Sasuke-sama?**" saking keselnya Hinata sampai memanggil Sasuke dengan Sasuke-sama

"Tumben sekali kau memanggil ku seperti itu." ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri Hinata.

Sreet! Dengan tidak berperikemanusian Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi kedalam sekolah

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha melpaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Diam Saja!"

"Tapi, lepaskan dulu genggamanmu dari tanganku.." ucap Hinata yang mulai kesakitan karena genggaman Sasuke terlalu kencang.

"Ahh… gomen.." Sasuke yang baru nyadar langsung buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke hingga mereka berhenti di suatu lapangan disitu sudah ada anak-anak berkumpul.

"Hei Sasuke, Hinata-chan lama sekali!" teriak Naruto

"Ahh.. Gomenasai..." teriak SasuHina

"Sudahlah.. ayo! Mulai latihannya." ajak Tenten.

"Hai." Jawab semua yang dilapangan.

Mereka pun mulai latihan..

"Sasuke.. bagaimana caranya ini?" tanya Hinata

"Ikat saja.."

"Ohh.. baiklah.." Hinata pun langsung mengikat kaki kanannya dengan kaki kiri Sasuke dengan selampe.

"Heii.. Kok pake selampe sih?"

"Emang harusnya apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Nih.. *nyodorin tali rafia*"

"Jiaaah… tali rafia.."

"Memang apa?"

"Ishh.." Hinata mengudek-udek tasnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu, benda itu err… tali tambang?

"Hah.. emang kita mau bunuh orang apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan benda yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Ehh? iya, ya." ucap Hinata polos.

Ohh.. Ternyata seorang keluarga terpandang Hyuuga dan Uchiha…. BAKA?

"Kalian ini.. ini pakai ini saja.." dengan kesal Temari menyodorkan kain yang agak panjang.

"Ahh.. Makasih Temari," ucap SasuHina

"Hai." ucap Temari melanjutkan latihannya.

Hinata melepas selampe yang menghubungkan kakinya dengan kaki Sasuke dan menggantinya dengan kain yang diberikan Temari.

Dengan kecepatan 250km/ 15 menit SasuHina berlari.. Tapi tiba-tiba saja gubraak…

"Aduuuh…" rintih mereka berdua.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuding Sasuke

"Enak saja.." elak Hinata

"Trus kenapa kita bisa jatuh?" ucap Sasuke gak mau kalah.

"Mana kutahu,"

"Pasti, karena kamu yang pendek!"

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Hinata

"Gini lho," Sasuke mulai menjelaskan "Karena badanku tinggi dan badanmu pendek, pada saat kita berlari dengan cara seperti itu maka kita akan terjatuh." oceh Sasuke panjang lebar

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata belum mengerti

"Huh.. Karena saat kita berlari langkah yang kukeluarkan sedikit besar dari kamu karena aku tinggi kamu pendek!" jelas Sasuke lagi, sedangkan Hinata hanya manggut-manggut gaje meski belum paham, mereka pun melanjutkan latihan mereka..

Oke, lupakan kejadian diatas, disaat Sasuke dan Hinata berdebat ada seseorang yang merhatikan mereka dari balik semak-semak

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali anak itu.. Sok akrab banget sama Sasuke-kun, liat aja ya kau!" perempuan itu menyeringai seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, latihan SasuHina pun mulai membaik dengan tidak ada yang jatuh gara-gara Hinata yang pendek atau Sasuke yang tinggi hingga 2 hari sebelum festival olahraga..

"Ya.. Kurasa latihan hari ini cukup!" teriak Shikamaru si pemimpin latihan.

"Huft... akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai juga."Ucap Hinata entah kepada siapa sambil mengganti sepatu olahraganya dengan sepatu sekolahnya..

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, muka menampakan kalau kau sedang kesakitan."

"Be-benar, aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Coba, perlihatkan kakimu,"

"Sudahlah..."

"Kumohon Hinata."

"Baiklah," Hinata dengan terpaksa menyodorkan kakinya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan membuka sepatu Hinata yang menempel di kaki Hinata dengan hati-hati..

Tes

Setetes darah segar keluar dari kaki Hinata saat Sasuke membuka sedikit sepatu Hinata, saat Sasuke membuka sepatu Hinata dengan sepenuhnya iya melihat sekempulan darah segar yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kaki mulus Hinata.. Oh, ternyata ada 3 buah paku payung yang menancap di sepatu Hinata yang menyebabkan kaki Hinata terluka..

"Sakura! Cepat ambilkan obat p3k di UKS!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ahh! Baiklah." Sakura dengan cepat berlari menuju UKS dan mengambilkan obat p3k, Sakura pun segera menuju Hinata dan mengobati luka Hinata.

"Siapa sih yang berani berbuat seperti ini?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto-kun."

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku akan tetap ikut Shikamaru-kun."

"Tapi kakimu?" ucap Shikamaru ragu

"Aku tetap akan ikut."

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tetap memaksa untuk ikut.. Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang.."

"Eh, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Ehh..?"

"Sudahlah mau gimna lagi?"

"Ta-tapi.."

TBC

Fuhhh… akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.. oh ya minna SasuHina mau jadiannya dimana? Author lagi bingung nih mau bikin SasuHina jadian diamana? Tolong ya? Dibantu ya? *ngomong ala pak Tarno Oh ya ni fic layak dilanjut gak? Kalau gak bilang ya? Maaf juga telat update.. Mind to RnR?


End file.
